Dark Rose
by TinybutMighty
Summary: The cullens don't come in until maybe the third chapter. So think of the other chapter as a prologue.
1. Just Before I Vomit

TinybutMighty: Hello and welcome to the conclusion of **A fight**

Lacey: Why is this chapter called "Before I Vomit"?

TinybutMighty: Because you almost vomit

Lacey: Oh good... to know...

Tom: Yeah in this chapter Zack doesn't get his butt kicked. By the way Where is Zack?

TinybutMighty: Oh, he's... somewhere else (Evil smile)

Tom and Lacey: Tiny, what did you do with him?

Tiny but Mighty: DON'T CALL ME SMALL! And don't worry he's safe... somewhere

Lacey and Tom: Sorry...

Mighty: Yeah okay well, BEGIN CHAPTER!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mr. SpringDale, Mr. McCork, you boys break it up. We all know the rules: No fighting on school grounds. Besides, save it for gym, have fun in dogdeball." Principal Dansteign said with authority as he walked by.

"Sorry, Mr. Dansteign it _won't_ happen again," Tom SpringDale apoligized

"Yeah, sure whatever," Zack McCork. He walked past Tom "We'll finish this in gym," Zack said under his breath.

"Get back to class everyone, nothing to see here," Mr. Dansteign said assured everyone while walking to his office.

The crow vanished quickly( no one wanted to get detintion!)

Tom is very similar to Lacey. He isn't exactly "shy" but very quiet. He has dark glossy brown hair. It comes down to the tips of his ears. His eyes are light brown with the slightest tint of mint green around the edges.

Zack is the complete oppisite of Lacey, Makkinzie, and especcially Tom. He's the spit-fire of the school, the "the bad boy". With fiery red hair and black eyes, hah! you don't wanna mess around with him. Not unless you have a death wish. Rumor is, he's been to juvy twice, one for serious fights. And the other for unknown reasons. He was kicked out of four high schools and is barely allowed in this school. He isn't pale like Tom and Lacey.

Tom blinked "Oh, hello, Lacey, I didn't see you there," He greeted cheerfully. Another thing about Tom, he always trys to see the good things in life, and in a person...

Lacey blushed quickly. "Hi, Tom," she paused skin turning back to normal "We'd better get to class," she said remembering.

"Yeah, may I escort you, madam?" He said with a British accent and holding his elbow in the air.

Laughing Lacey locked elbows with him "Why ofcourse you may." says she.

They reached the door Tom being the gentlemen he is opened the door for Lacey "Ladies first," Tom said.

''Thank you," Lacey mouthed on her way to her seat, which was next to Tom's.

''Well, today class we will be disecting a frog," Boring Miss Longtail said.

_Oh great. Infinity great!!_ Lacey thought sarcasticly.

"Everyine take partners," Miss Longtail stated. Lacey and Tom were the only one's left. So they partnerd up.

_Oh for the love of all good of the world!!! Why? Why must I disect this little hopless frog?! _Lacey thought as they discted the frog. It was making her noxious; It wasn't because she was taking an inoccent frogs life away; it was the sight of the blood and guts.

Tom noticed.

"Lacey, are you okay? You look sick," he asked worried

"Yep, I'm fine don't worry," she lied smoothly

"You're sure," Tom asked again to be sertain

"Yep!!" Lacey was a master at lying... but even the masters somtime mess up. She sounded way to cheerful.

"Really?" Tom said, on to her.

Lacey nodded.

That's when Tom took the knife and cut the frog again.

Lacey, hehe... NEARLY vomited

"Aha I knew you were lying, Miss Longtail Lacey looks sick I'll take her to the Nurse's office," Tom said louder to Miss Longtail...


	2. Chapter 3

Makinzie: Oh I'm a star!!!

Lacey: Um Mikki you aren't a star... well not yet.

Zack:Dude, maybe if we ditch the chicks they'll leave us alone!

Tom: Zack that isn't nice and besides I enjoy they're company!

Zack:... Pansy...

Tom: What did you call me!!!?

TinybutMighty: Come on boys let's be nice,

Lacey: Yeah they' re really is no reason to fight

(Boys start to fight)

Tiny: Aww what can you do they're boys ( no one says anything) anyway here's the first half to the chapter **A Fight**

**

* * *

****1. A Fight**

"Lacey! Lacey, wake up!!" yelled fifteen year old Makinzie trying to wake up her sleeping sister Lacey.

"No go away!" Lacey yelled back.

''We're going to be so late!" Mikki said as a last try to wake her irritated half asleep sister.

"If I wake up will you leave?" Lacey asked quietly.

Mikki nodded.

"Alright I'll get up" she stated "Now leave," she demanded quietly. You see Lacey is a very shy person, but she'll make her voice heard if she has to.

Makinzie on the other hand is very loud and obnoxious. She's the blonde that has curly hair and ice blue eyes, her nickname is the "ice queen."

Lacey has sholder length black hair and very pale skin. Her eyes are brilliant emrald.

"ZeZe, do you know were you put my shoe?" Lacey asked hoping up and down trying to find her other shoe. (ZeZe as well as Mikki are all nicknames for Makinzie.)

"Um, over there I think," she said pointing to a basket of laundry.

"Thanks!" Lacey said hoping while getting her shoe on.

"Ugh we are going to be so late! Wait, Why am I waiting for _you_?" Mikki asked

Lacey had no answer.

"Yeah that's what I thought," she said. and the next thing you heard was a door slam.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Almost there, almost there,_ Lacey thought to herself as she walked down the halls. And she also heard this...

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the croweds of teenagers chanted.

_What in the world??_ She thought as she turned 'round the corner. And sure enough she found out. A couple of boys were fighting.

" Bring it on boy!!! You can't beat me!" one boy said

" You just love getting your butt kicked don't you?" one boy whose name was Tom tormented.

Sudennly Tom straightened his posture from his crouched down position...


End file.
